When two materials having different coefficients of thermal expansion (such as different metals or a metal and a non-metal) are adhesively bonded at an elevated temperature for adhesive cure, the adherends being bonded together tend to move in relation to each other during cooling to room temperature due to the differential contraction during cool down. This relative movement between the adherends during cool down tends to cause warping in some bonded assemblies; the degree of such warping being dependent upon the geometry of the adherends, the geometry of the bond line, and the difference between the adhesive cure and ambient temperatures.